This application relates generally to quality of experience. More particularly, the disclosure provided herein relates to collecting and using quality of experience information.
Over the past several years, the prevalence of smartphones and other portable Internet-enabled devices has increased rapidly. More recently, users have begun to rely upon smartphones and/or other portable devices such as tablet computers for activities that previously may have been completed with a desktop computer. Unlike a desktop computer having a dedicated Internet connection, portable computing devices such as smartphones may have a connection quality that deviates greatly in response to movements of the portable devices.
For example, a smartphone user may determine that voice quality decreases as the user walks into a restaurant. Similarly, data rates and/or other communication quality metrics may change based upon traffic, location, device characteristics, or the like. In some areas, overlapping cells and/or other interference can result in widely varying connection quality that may be invisible to the user. Thus, a user may attempt a communication multiple times, which may put additional load on the network elements attempting to support the requested communications.